<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>There Once Was a Rare Pair in Fandom... by soufflegirl91</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23701870">There Once Was a Rare Pair in Fandom...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/soufflegirl91/pseuds/soufflegirl91'>soufflegirl91</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Souffle's Choose Your Own Adventure April [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>James Bond (Craig movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Limericks, Multi, READ AT YOUR PERIL, i'm not even sorry, rare pair challenge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:07:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23701870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/soufflegirl91/pseuds/soufflegirl91</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Literally just a bunch of silly rare pair limericks for CYOA April</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eve Moneypenny/Camille Montes, Eve Moneypenny/Wai Lin, Felix Leiter/Hinx, James Bond/Eve Moneypenny, James Bond/James Bond, James Bond/Vesper Lynd, May Day/Pussy Galore, Q/Jaws, Q/Raoul Silva | Tiago Rodriguez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Souffle's Choose Your Own Adventure April [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MI6 Cafe Collections</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>There Once Was a Rare Pair in Fandom...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For CYOA April #14 Desert Rosa - make a fancreation for a rare pair you have not created for yet. These are all rare pairs I have not created for yet. Sorry not sorry. </p><p>Thanks to Mely and Christine for some of the pairing suggestions. The rest were taken from the 2019 007 Fest rare pair prompt table, which I did not fill at the time.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There once was a rare pair in fandom,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though their combination seemed quite random. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clearly they did not know</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which strange ships we do sow </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When we’re all stuck in lockdown in tandem. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When his time machine made a great fumble,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Q could find no bed partner to tumble,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But soon Jaws came along</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With his massive dong</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And his big steel teeth made Q’s heart crumble. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Wai Lin came to visit from China</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eve at once wanted to wine and dine her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was love at first sight,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were at it all night,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bond joked they must have set a timer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The CIA can tell something stinks, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because Felix is now dating Hinx.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Has he gone to the bad?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or is this just a fad?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I am really hoping this ship sinks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In Macau, on that one fateful night,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eve and Bond set a new flame alight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But is her prowess with a razor,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And all the orgasms he gave her,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enough to make true love take flight?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When it comes to great pairings in fanon</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This one I don’t want to abandon</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because Eve and Camille</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Are a pairing so real</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m so sad we don’t get it in canon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With Q’s backstory we just don’t know,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which way does his morality go?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not such a clever boy,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While with Bond playing coy,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s shagging Silva on the down low. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the poker game Bond first was thrust in,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a woman he found himself lusting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he cradled dead Vesper,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thought he would detest her,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he’s only sad she dared not trust him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a bar where all the Bond girls go,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>May Day met someone she wanted to know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now with Pussy Galore</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tears up the dance floor</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of killing men in one single blow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a quantum mirror went quite wrong,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James Bond found himself faced with… James Bond. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, who is this fine man,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With his ears, and his tan?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s so hot, and his hair is so blond!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>